


The Ritual of Sex

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, Fire play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play, i don't care, is this tag dead, more fiend/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: A one night stand in which Dean bites off more than he can chew.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Ritual of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> do people even still read wybrose? the first 300 or so words have been sitting in my drafts for nearly half of a year so enjoy this in all of its one take glory ;P

“I have peculiar tastes when it comes to stuff like that,” Bray said looking at Dean.

Dean smirked, “A kinky kindergarten teacher? Sign me up. What kinda sick shit you into?”

Bray didn’t usually go out to bars and drink. In fact he hadn’t since he turned 30, and he was 36 now. He just couldn’t stand being alone with himself anymore. He needed something crowded. Someplace where he could be invisible and still exist at the same time. He had just been minding his own business, drinking a beer and listening to everyone else trying to have fun. Everything was going really well for him too, until a lanky 22 year old with messy auburn hair plopped himself down right in front of Bray. 

Bray shook his head sadly, “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for darling.” 

Dean just ignored him, “So like bondage or something, because bondage isn’t all that weird.”

“Why don’t you go barking up someone else’s tree?” Bray asked in hopes the kid would leave. 

“Because I’m barking up yours. What are you not interested or something?” Dean tilted his head to the right a bit. 

“Believe me,” Bray said solemnly, “I am little lamb. I just don’t think-”

“Look I’m not made of glass, I can handle being tossed around and tied up if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Bray took a deep breath. 

“I mean,” Dean started, “if you’re into such weird shit then you’re probably not getting laid a lot. Then when someone willing comes into the picture you want to run from them.”

“I just don’t like letting that side of me out. It’s the same monster that frees itself during my little fits of rage I get every now and again,” Bray spoke softly. 

“Would you quit being cryptic and at least show me what it is that you’re into. C’mon I’m ready to go and willing to try anything once.” 

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Dean was shocked that he actually got Bray to budge. He thought this was a lost cause to even keep pursuing past a casual conversation. 

Bray stood from his seat, “Let’s go little lamb.” 

Bray made his way out of the bar and Dean followed suit. The walk to Bray’s beaten down truck was longer than it needed to be, but Bray liked parking far and away. Dean had his hands in his pockets as he followed close behind. So close Bray could feel Dean’s breath on the back of his neck. When they reached the truck they both got in but neither buckled. Bray didn’t even bother looking over at Dean, he just put the key in the ignition and took off. The whole way Dean was chattering about something but Bray wasn’t listening. Bray was too caught up in thinking about if he really wanted to follow through with this. In the end he decided that if Dean thought he could handle it then he would give it. 

Bray lived in a small house on the end of town. The kind of house you would see in horror movies. Cornfields for miles across the street and no other houses in sight. The kind of place you wouldn’t want to get stuck in. Tonight it was the kind of place that Dean was going to get stuck in. As Bray pulled into the driveway Dean continued to talk, Bray couldn’t tell if he wanted to do something about that or not. He got out and led Dean immediately into the basement. Dean’s lack of objection almost made Bray smile. Almost. 

“You stay here and get undressed little lamb. I’ll be right back down with some,” Bray paused, “supplies.”

“Sure thing, you’re in charge,” Dean saluted with a small wink. 

Bray hummed and turned for the stairs. He was going through with this, it was too late to turn back now. The candles were already all downstairs but the rest of it he had to gather. While upstairs Bray grabbed some red rope, a lighter, lube, a fairly large red buttplug, a pair of leather gloves, and the most important part. His mask. Bray placed the items in a small bag and headed back down the stairs to where Dean was waiting in the basement. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned off the regular lights and turned on the red ones he had finally gotten set up only a month prior. The way Dean jumped at the change brought a small smile to Bray’s lips. Before walking fully into the basement Bray pulled on his gloves and situated his mask securely over his face.

“Woah,” Dean said as Bray walked towards him. 

Bray pulled out the rope before dropping the bag to the floor beside their feet. Dean’s eyes followed the bag before looking back at Bray. Placing one hand on Dean’s shoulder Bray turned him around so his back was facing him. Again Dean was talking while Bray moved his arms into position behind his back and looped the rope around so it formed a pentagram on his chest. When Dean’s hands were tied securely behind his back Bray pushed down on Dean’s shoulders so he sit down on his knees. Bray didn’t have to feel it to know that the floor was cold. Using his foot Bray pressed into the middle of Dean’s upper back until Dean’s face was resting against the cement floor and his ass was in the air. 

Without a word Bray squatted down behind him and pulled out the lube and the buttplug. He coated two of his leather clad fingers with lube before pressing one against Dean’s entrance. Dean let out a small noise that encouraged Bray to press his pointer all of the way in Dean and then all of the way out again. Bray repeated the action a few more times soaking in all of the small noises Dean was making before he shoved both lube covered fingers in at once. Dean gasped harshly and kicked his feet lightly against the floor. Bray could feel the way Dean’s entire body tensed at the sudden action. He hadn’t been ready, but Bray couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he had the mask on at least. When he felt Dean’s body relax a bit he started to finger Dean open gently. When Bray was satisfied that Dean was open enough he pulled his fingers out causing Dean to whine rather loudly. Bray paid no mind to the noise, instead focusing on coating the buttplug in lube before slowly inserting it into Dean. 

Again Dean gasped and kicked but Bray just stood up away from him. Over on a shelf sat a box of candles. Bray picked up the large box and walked over to where Dean was on the floor. He set the box beside Dean before pulling out a couple of candles. One by one Bray set the candles down in the formation of a circle around the two of them. Then in the same way Bray set up the candles he lit them. One by one. Dean was biting down hard on his lip as he tried to watch what Bray was doing. 

Bray lit an extra candle and held it sideways above the small of Dean’s back. Slowly wax began to drip down and onto Dean’s skin. The contact made Dean hiss and kick his feet even more. Bray just continued dripping wax in various locations along Dean’s back and arms. Occasionally Bray would bring the flame just a little too close to Dean’s skin and the faint smell of burning flesh would rise. Dean’s hissing had become pained groans and a low humming sound like he was suppressing a scream. Tears had collected in his eyes and a few had managed to stain his cheeks. Bray took his time coating Dean in wax, peeling the cooled wax off, and repeating the action. 

“Please,” Dean let out a choked sob. 

Bray stilled in his movements, “What was that little lamb?”

“Mmm, I can’t take it anymore please just fuck me and get it over with,” Dean’s voice was pitched up an octive.

Bray let out a dark chuckle, “As you wish little lamb.” 

At that Bray blew out the candle he had in his hand. The skin of Dean’s back was all blotchy as Bray rubbed his leather covered hands all over it. Dean let out a few defeated whimpers before Bray’s hands disappeared from his skin. Bray tossed the candle back into the box before gripping the end of the buttplug and pulling it out slowly. Dean gasped while he did so. When the plug was fully removed Dean let out a whimper and lightly kicked his feet on instinct. Bray tossed the plug aside before unzipping his pants and pulling out his mostly hard cock. Picking the lube up once again Bray coated his right glove in lube before stroking himself to full length. As soon as he was he lined himself up to Dean’s empty and wanting entrance. Bray chuckled to himself again as he thrusted harshly into Dean. He managed to bottom out on the first thrust.

“Oh fuck,” Dean both gasped and shouted, feet kicking harder this time. 

Bray gave him little time to adjust before he started slamming home inside of Dean. Dean squirmed underneath of Bray while Bray held him still at the waist. The concrete was sure to be creating an uncomfortable friction against the side of Dean’s face especially at the pace Bray was setting. That was fine by Bray, there was always aloe upstairs. Aloe that he planned on putting on Dean’s wounds when the two of them were done having their fun.The snapping of Bray’s hips against Dean’s own were monotonous, possibly possessed even. The pace was too even and too fast to be human in any way, shape, or form. Dean’s whines grew louder and louder, some even constituting as moans. Bray stayed silent though. Other than Dean the only sound in the room was skin smacking against skin. 

“God I’m gonna fucking,” Dean choked out. 

Bray reached around Dean and wrapped his leather clad hand around the base of Dean’s cock. At first Bray gave him a few teasing strokes which brought back the hissing sound from earlier. Only after a few seconds Bray had picked up the stroking to the same monotonous pace as the thrusting. It didn’t take long before Dean let out a shriek and Bray felt his body spasm as cum coated both the floor and Bray’s glove. When Dean went limp beneath him Bray began to thrust at an even faster and rougher pace. It didn’t take long until Bray was cumming as well and coating Dean’s insides with the substance. 

Before pulling out Bray brought his cum covered hand to Dean’s face, “Lick it clean then I’ll untie you.” 

So Dean did. Dean licked up every bit of his own cum off of Bray’s glove. When Bray pulled out and sat back he took a moment to admire his own work. He could only imagine how the burns looked in regular lighting. Slowly Bray moved to untie Dean’s hands, taking his time as he did so. Once Dean was loose Bray began to blow out the circle of candles and urged Dean to do the same. Dean obeyed the request and helped Bray blow out the candles. Candle’s out Bray finally pulled off each glove and then his mask. Dean just watched quietly as he did so. 

“So how about we get some aloe on those wounds darling, maybe a hot bath, some soup?” Bray spoke softly. 

Dean just nodded with a sniffle and a rub of his nose with the back of his hand. 

“Come here little lamb,” Bray cooed as he reached out for Dean. 

Dean took his hand and Bray stood, encouraging Dean to do the same. 

“We’ll collect your clothes later darling. For now just let me put you back together,” Bray pulled Dean flush against him. 

Again Dean nodded, that’s all he could manage. He was now Bray’s to put back together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
